


Leadership

by charmed_seconds



Series: Mars and Neptune [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Season 2 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 22:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: Keith is doubting himself and his ability to lead Voltron now that Shiro is missing. Keith's self-doubt is a mountain but it's a mountain that Lance is going to overcome even if it takes the rest of his life.





	Leadership

Lance yawned, stretching as he wandered into the kitchen seeking some water to soothe his dry throat. He smacked his lips and rubbed his eye only to pause when he saw a figure slouching in one of their chairs. Lance blinked, looking at the figure to see the familiar mullet and red jacket. His heart clenched as he watched Keith’s shoulders shake, gloved hands reaching up into his hair, fisting the strands tightly. 

Lance licked his lips, concerned but also unsure on how to proceed. What they had between them was still novel and the ground beneath it was still unsteady especially with everything that has transpired recently. Taking a deep breath, Lance willed every ounce of bravery and stepped towards the obviously hurting man before him.

“Keith?” Lance said softly, hoping to not scare Keith too badly, “Cariño?”

Even with the quiet volume, Keith jerked as if a bomb went off beside him. Lance held up his hands, his eyes wide as Keith whipped around; his purple eyes wide. Lance watched as Keith slowly untensed, his hands uncurling and his shoulders lowering. “Lance?”

Lance knew his smile looked forced and timid, “Yeah, you okay?”

Keith nodded, crossing his arms. “What are you doing up?”

“I could ask you the same thing you know.” was Lance’s soft retort.

Keith frowned, “It's not important.”

Lance swallowed and took a few steps forward. He silently hoped that he wasn’t overstepping. He reached out and gently grasped Keith’s forearm, “You’re important to me so to me, it is.”

Keith growled, ripping his arms out of Lance’s grasp. He turned back on Lance, obviously defensive. Lance’s brows furrowed. He was confused and concerned but also didn’t know how to proceed. “Keith…” Lance whispered, “I just want to help.”

Keith groaned, his head tipping back as he pushed the palms of his hand into his eyes. “Lance...I-” 

Lance approached his boyfriend slowly before wrapping his arms around the lithe waist. He rests his chin on Keith’s shoulder. “Let me be there for you.”

Keith’s head tipped forward, “Why? Everyone who has leaves me.”

“I’m not everyone,” Lance replied.

Keith’s hands curled into fists, his shoulders quivering. Feeling his boyfriend’s pain, Lance tightened his grasp and brought him closer. “What is hurting you, cariño? What can I do to help you?”

Lance felt the answer rather than heard it. It was a heart-breaking sob that made the small body in his arms shake. Lance hushed his boyfriend, turning him so Keith could hide his face in his chest. Lance kept on hand low on Keith’s back while the other became entwined in Keith’s black hair. “Shh,” Lance whispered, “You’re okay, I got you.”

“Why?” Keith cried.

“Why what?” Lance whispered back.

“Why does everyone leave?” Keith’s hands fisted Lance’s shirt.

Lance closed his eyes. He knew Shiro’s disappearance deeply wounded Keith. Shiro was the one person that Keith thought he could count on standing beside him. Deep down, Lance hoped that he was also becoming one of those people but Keith had so many walls up that Lance worried that there would always be a shred of doubt. 

“Cariño, Shiro didn’t want to leave you, leave us,” Lance replied. 

Keith sniffled. Lance pressed a kiss to the top of his boyfriend’s head. “If there is any chance Shiro can come back, you know he’s fighting to get back here. There’s no way he would abandon Voltron and there is no way in hell he would even think of abandoning you.”

Within in his arms, Keith whimpered. Lance began carding his hand through Keith’s hair. “I...just can’t do this…” Keith said softly.

“Do what?”

“Lead Voltron, I’m not a leader.”

Lance smiled softly, nuzzling Keith with the tip of his nose. “I think you doubt yourself too much, cariño.” Lance reassured, “You’re not perfect but you can be a great leader.”

“My imperfections can get you guys hurt.” Keith leaned back slightly, wiping at his eyes, “Get you hurt.”

Lance gently cupped Keith’s face, smiling softly when Keith’s eyes fluttered shut as the smaller man reached up to grasp his hands. “Our imperfections can get you hurt as well.” Lance replied, “We are a team. We are each other's strengths and weaknesses. You, as the leader, need to have faith in us and guide us to utilize them to the best of abilities. And you can do that, cariño. Shiro didn’t ask you to lead us because of favoritism, he saw what we see in you. Leadership. Strength.”

Keith opened his eyes, the purple irises swimming in tears. Leaning forward, Lance kissed away one that slipped from his boyfriend’s eye. “You doubt yourself so much, Keith. You aren’t what the instructors told you. You aren’t a discipline problem. You aren’t a dropout.” Lance smiled sadly, his heart crushing at the fact that once-upon-a-time, he believed these things about his boyfriend, “You are Keith Kogane, and you are Voltron’s leader and you will lead us to so many great things. You are also my boyfriend and I love you.”

Keith sniffled before leaning forward, wrapping Lance in a tight hug as he burrowed his face into the side of Lance’s neck. Lance rocked back and forth as Keith cried. He knew his boyfriend was still in pain. He knew that half of his words fell on deaf ears; but, as he cradled Keith close to his heart, he knew that maybe -- just maybe -- Keith was starting to heal.


End file.
